


Girl Scout Cookies

by StarRae



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, girl scout cookies, my prompt, pure fluff, super short but whatever, young octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRae/pseuds/StarRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I've been selling cookies with my sister all day and we haven't sold any yet, will you please take this money and buy some boxes when I come back with my sister to cheer her up?<br/>.<br/>So I just came up with this prompt and had to write it. Hope you enjoy. It's just pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Scout Cookies

The knock on the door was the last thing Clarke wanted to hear after a sixteen hour shift at the hospital. All she wanted was to disappear into her bed, but when the knocking didn’t go away she figured she would fall asleep faster if she just answered it. She was still in her scrubs and only half of her hair was still in her bun, but she was in no mood to fix it.

She opened to door and was surprised when she found a very attractive man. He had shaggy brown hair and looked almost as tired as Clarke. She was ready to tell him to go away when he started talking.

“Listen we don’t have much time so I’m gonna make this quick. I’m selling girl scout cookies with my little sister and she hasn't sold any yet and she keeps complaining and it’s driving me crazy. Here is some money,” the stranger said handing Clarke a few crumpled bills of various amounts, “Buy three boxes of whatever you want using this money when we come back. Okay i’ll see you in a little bit.” The stranger closed the door leaving Clarke standing there with money in her hands. 

Clarke smiled, as much as she wanted to sleep what this stranger was doing for his sister was kind of adorable, and she didn't peg him as the kind of guy to help his sister sell girl scout cookies. She was wishing she had somebody who would do something as sweet as this for her when the knocking on her door returned.

Clarke opened the door to find the guy from earlier and an adorable little girl. The girl was too shy to speak to Clarke at first so her older brother started the conversation. 

“I’m Bellamy,” said the stranger, “and this is my little sister Octavia and she has a question for you.” The little girl still didn't speak so he knelt down to his sisters height and said softly, “Octavia, can you ask the pretty lady the question we rehearsed.” Pretty? Did the handsome man just call a zombie-like Clarke pretty? Clarke smiled down at the little girls and said,

“I don’t bite, I promise.” This made Octavia smile and eventually ask the question.

“I was wondering if you would like to buy any girl scout cookies?” said the shy little girl quietly. 

“I would love to! I’ll take two boxes of thin mints and one box of caramel delights please,” Clarke answered digging the money given to her by Bellamy minutes before out of her back pocket.

“Wow you really know your girl scout cookies,” joked Bellamy with a large grin spread across his face.

“I was once a girl scout,” Clarke said smiling at Octavia. Clarke filled out the order form and handed it to Bellamy. She was saying bye to the two and closing the door when Bellamy stopped the door in it’s place.

“Uhm,” Bellamy said nervously, “now that I think about it, It would be nice if we could get your number. You know just in case there are any issues with the cookies.” Clarke smiled, it’s been awhile since somebody asked for her number.

“Yeah of course,” Clarke said while writing her number of a small piece of paper, “call me. About the cookies, of course.” Clarke tried her best to give an adorable smile at Bellamy, and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this super short fluffyness. Follow me on tumblr @yourefightisover . Also check out my chaptered fic (I'm a) Hurricane. I hope you liked it(:


End file.
